Video Games
by Talking like a Lion
Summary: Sometimes, the best way to spend your Friday night is with the person you love and a video game. Clace, Sizzy, and Maia/Jordan
1. Chapter 1

_ Swinging in the backyard_

_Pull up in your fast car_

_Whistling my name_

_Open up a beer_

_And you say, Get over here_

_And play a video game_

_ Clary hesitantly cracked open the door of the institute and called out "Jace?" It was the couple's "date night" (read: everybody else had gone out doing God knows what.) Receiving no response, she slipped back out onto the lawn. The warm blue night made it quite comfortable as she waited._

_ Jace sped up in front of the petite girl and gave her one of his signature smirks. Pulling off a pair of sunglasses he got out and opened the car door for her, the epitome of a gentleman. As they drove off she questioned "So, where exactly are we going, and does it require me to dress up in some Isabelle-esque ensemble?" "You are perfect exactly as you are, and it is a secret," he responded with a grin._

_ After what felt like an hour due to the suspense they pulled up to an average looking concrete building with a neon light-up sign that had so many lettter blacked out it was impossible to decipher._

_ As they stepped in, Clary quickly realized they were in an old arcade. Turning towards her boyfriend in confusion, he handed her a ornately wrapped present. Carefully tearing open the paper, she discovered a box of tokens to use. Grabbing his hand, she childishly ran over to one of the games with him, laughing the entire time._

_I'm in his favourite sun dress_

_Watching me get undressed_

_Take that body downtow__n_

_I say you the bestest_

_Lean in for a big kiss_

_Put his favourite perfume o__n_

_Go play a video game_

The Shadowhunters and a sparkly warlock had headed down to the local beach to take a day off the pressures of everyday life. Clary shed her emerald sundress to reveal the somewhat sexy tankini Izzy had forced her into (Clary had adamantly refused to wear a bikini.)

Crawling over the platoon of beach towels, she sat down next to Jace to take shade under the precariously placed umbrella. Isabelle was already flirtatiously splashing around with Simon in the salty water, as if they needed an excuse to be all over eachother.

Clary leaned onto Jace's tanned shoulder as he planted a kiss on her cheek. She grinned up at him and flicked a bit of sand into his hair. Before they knew it, there was a full out sand-war, okay, it may have been a bit hypocritical to judge Simon and Izzy.

Suddenly he unceremoniuosly scooped her up and walked towards the frigid water. Shreiking as she realized his plan, her training kicked in and she began to pound her fists on his back.

As she was dumped into the water, she managed to get a grip on his wrist and laughingly pulled him down with her. Gasping for air as they came up from a mixture of laughing and being under water, the duo began to splash around the water as if they were the children that watched curiously from the shoreline.

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

_Everything I do_

_I tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you_

_Tell me all the things you want to do_

_I heard that you like the bad girls_

_Honey, is that true?_

_It's better than I ever even knew_

_They say that the world was built for two_

_Only worth living if somebody is loving you_

_Baby, now you do_

_The final battle against Sebastian was a bloody one. Adrenline pounded through Jace and Clary's veins as they fought side-by-side. Traditionally, Alec was the one that should have been by Jace's side, but he was busy covering another three of the demon child's minions close by. _

All she could think of was the want, no need, to make sure Jace was okay. She was all out of angels an miracles this time, there were no second chances. They may achieve heaven, if there is such a thing, but it would be pure hell to be seperated from one another.

The doubts and insecurities they had felt about being good enough for one another was overshadowed by the fear that they might not live long enough to find out. Clary knew that Jace liked all the beautiful girls that she had never looked at in anything but disgust. Jace knew Clary was far too good and pure to be loved by him.

But all that doesn't really matter when the person you love the may be dying.

**A.N So that was the first chapter of "Video Games" I think I am going to continue this for different couples, still using the lyrics. No matter how many times I put it on my Christmas list, Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare and the beautiful song "Video Games" is owned by the talented Lana del Rey. I highly suggest that you listen to the song while reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Singing in the old bars__  
__Swinging with the old stars__  
__Living for the fame___

Kissing in the blue dark  
_Playing pool and wild darts__  
Video games_

Simon sat drunkenly at a frilly little table as Isabelle downed another skinny blackberry martini (only 130 calories!) and chatted with the other older man at the table. Simon knew that he had seen him in movies before, thus explaining the lavish club that he was currently at. Isabelle's beauty had lured him in, spurring her newest interest in modeling.

Though he was quite fortunate that Izzy had given up cooking (Jace had nearly cried with relief) he was worried about Izzy. He knew she was strong enough to handle herself in any fight, but the pressure of paparazzi and the stress of looking perfect were starting to get to her.

As the man began to interrogate the raven-haired beauty about exercise and dieting, Simon decided that enough was enough. Smiling with mock-politeness, he interrupted "Excuse me, but do you mind if I borrow Mrs. Lewis for a moment?" The man looked taken aback "You never told me you were married…who is the lucky man?" Isabelle had gotten over her initial shock and oozed sweetly "Oh, you didn't know? Simon here and I just recently were married." "Well of course you two can head out, I look forward to seeing you again Isabelle," he said with his teeth clenched, utterly ignoring Simon.

As soon as they stepped into the cool night air Izzy jerked her hand out of Simon's and asked "so, when exactly did we get married?"

"Well, he was being obnoxious and I could tell you were starting to freak. Also, he was totally checking you out," he defended.

"As sweet as your concern is, I can take care of myself, Si," she said rather frostily.

Simon started the car and they headed out to an old arcade Simon knew of. Pulling up, Izzy hesitantly got out of the car and walked towards the concrete building. As they started to play games after seeing none other than Clary and Jace blatantly making out next to an old Pac man Isabelle started to loosen up and enjoy herself.

At then end of the night, before they parted ways Isabelle said "And Simon? Thank you."

_He holds me in his big arms__  
__Drunk and I am seeing stars__  
__This is all I think of___

_Watching all our friends fall__  
__In and out of Old Paul's__  
__This is my idea of fun__  
__Playing video games_

The group had headed out for a beach day and everything had gone swimmingly, which is to say, there were no demonic brothers or demon attacks. That night, everyone else had left except Simon and Isabelle who were still at the beach.

Leaning on Simon's shoulder, Isabelle watched the moon's reflection on the glassy waves swirl and change. Suddenly inspired, she jumped and asked Simon "Can we go swimming?" He answered "Iz, it's midnight in early April, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Well that's too bad for you because I'm going," she said as she stripped down to her bikini. She made her way deliberately down to the beckoning water, leaving Simon no choice but to follow. Being a vampire, Simon felt no heat, but he knew Izzy had a serious potential to get hypothermia or frostbite.

As she waded into the water, she realized that this was not as good of an idea as she originally had thought. Either way though, she was a Shadowhunter, and extremely stubborn on top of that, causing her to suck it up and keep swimming. In an ultimate act of defiance to pain and coldness, she dove underneath the water.

The scariest part wasn't the cold; it was the fact that she actually couldn't breathe. She had studied enough to know that her body was going into shock from the rapid change in temperature.

"Simon, I'm bored, let's go back in," she stated, refusing to admit weakness. Simon went along with it saying "Whatever you want Iz."

She never appreciated him more than in that moment.

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you__  
__Everything I do__  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you want to do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby now you do_

The final battle against Sebastian and his minions was the worse than either of them could remember. Isabelle and Simon didn't fight next to one another, but they could somehow just tell that they were alright. It was some type of sixth sense usually limited to parabatai.

There was so much tension about whether they would survive the night, they forgot the insecurities that they had about love and one another.

Simon knew that Isabelle originally only dated him to make her parents disapprove. He was another bad pick that would be used as a way of getting attention. He worried about keeping her attention, or maybe even making her see him as an actual person (well, vampire) with a personality. When she did, he was ecstatic, especially when she took him back after he cheated on her.

Isabelle was scared of falling in love. She dated, and had affairs, but there was never any real connections. She knew how "love" had ended with her parents, and she refused to let the same happen to her. She also never dated anyone like Simon before. He actually saw her, not her body or face. He also understood her, which terrified her most of all. That meant Simon could figure out her weaknesses, which would destroy her completely.

But none of that mattered when the person you love may be dying.


End file.
